


Just Friends.... Right?

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just Friends, Roulette - Freeform, or so they think, sam arias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: SuperCorptober Day 10 Prompt: FriendshipAfter the gala rumours begin to spread, Kara learns something she didn't know about Lena, and has to ask herself some questions.





	Just Friends.... Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Believe it or not I am still alive XD The last few days of school have been beyond insane, and it's Thanksgiving this weekend in Canada so I've travelled the 13 hours home to be with my family. Anyway! I hope you enjoy this nonetheless, I am determined to catch up on all the ones I'm behind on before Monday so hopefully I can manage to get myself back on track. 
> 
> This one is not Beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

Kara floated above her couch, twirling herself in circles as she ate potstickers. She did it mostly when she was bored, as she was watching some late night television due to an inability to sleep. She was so happy, she had won a pulitzer, Lena knew her secret, and seemed to be okay with it, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

“In other news, it seems Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor might be something of a romantic item…”

Kara flipped herself up right so quickly she gave herself a head rush, nearly choked on the potsticker in her mouth, and fell onto the couch so hard it snapped in half, right down the middle. “What in Rao’s name?” She scrambled off the broken couch, diving for her phone.

“Hello?” Alex’s tired voice reached her ear.

“Alex it’s me.” Kara spoke quickly, panic rising in her voice.

“Kara? What’s wrong Is everything okay?”

“Did you see the news?” Kara asked quickly.

“No Kara, it’s 3am, I did not see the news, I’ve been sleeping.” She grumbled as Kara heard her get out of bed and shuffle towards the living room where her TV was located. “What am I-” She trailed off as soon as she had clicked on the TV, seeing the same news (if you could call it that) report about Kara and Lena possibly being an item.

Kara paced nervously, waiting for her sister to say something. “Alex?” She called again, “will you just say someth-..... Are you, are you laughing?” She asked, confusion and anger slipping into her voice.

“Of course I’m laughing.” Alex cackled over the phone. “This is hilarious.”

“Alex this is not funny, Lena is going to be so mad, and where do they even get this stuff, we’re just friends.”  
  
Alex snorted. “Oh Kara come on, you can’t be that surprised. I’ve had at least three people ask if you two were dating.”

“You- you what?” Kara stuttered, not sure how to process anything of what was happening, as Alex was still snickering on the other end of the line, and Kara was still watching whatever this coverage of it was. 

They started playing clips from the Pulitzer speech, focusing on how Lena’s hands rested on her arms, the whispered words, the smiles. It then went to old coverage, Kara and Lena walking together before one of Lena’s press conferences, even the fact that she was with Lena at the Children’s Hospital during the whole, lead but not lead poisoning incident. She didn’t even know where they got half these videos.

“Lena is going to be so mad.” Kara sigh heavily, unsure of what her friend would say.

“She won’t be mad, there’s nothing you could have done.” Alex reminded. “None of this was your fault Kara, just get some sleep and talk to her in the morning.” She continued on as she made her own way back to bed.

“Maybe I-”

“Do not call her tonight.” Alex spoke firmly. “Go to sleep Kara, you need rest.” She reminded.

“Fine.” Kara grumbled, annoyed at how well her sister knew her. “Goodnight Alex.” She spoke before hanging up the phone, making her way to her bed. She did her best to sleep, though her mind seemed preoccupied with running through every interaction she and Lena had ever had. 

* * *

The next day Kara hurried into Lena’s office, giving Jess a polite nod. 

“Kara, it’s so great to see you.” Lena smiled as she stood from behind her desk. “I must admit I was a bit surprised you called, I saw you just last night.” 

Kara smiled and gave her a quick hug, adjusting her glasses out of habit even though Lena now knew she was Supergirl. “Uh yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you about that, have you seen the news?”

“I have.” Lena spoke as she sat back down in her chair.

“You didn’t text me about it.” Kara observed.

Lena shrugged. “I didn’t feel the need to, to be honest with you Kara.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Kara asked, her tone carrying confusion as she sat across from Lena.

“Not at all, I mean it’s not the first time it’s happened, in the past they’ve even been right.”

“What?”

Lena titled her head at Kara, feeling like this was some bad joke to which she was missing the punchline. “Kara, you know I’m not straight right?” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times, not sure how to process the information. “But Jack, and James-” She started, trying to make sense of the realization.

Lena laughed good naturedly. “I’m bisexual Kara, in fact of the many relationships I’ve had those are the only two that have been men.” She explained. 

“So you’ve dated women?” Kara asked, not realizing her voice dropped and cracked slightly at the end of the sentence.

“How did you think I had met Veronica and Sam?” Lena raised an eyebrow at Kara, growing amused with this whole situation.

“Who in the world is Veron-” Kara trailed off before it clicked suddenly. “You dated Roulette?” She asked in complete disbelief. “And Sam?” She questioned again. “How did I not know this?”

“I honestly don’t know how you don’t know, it’s not like I hide it, it’s the first thing that comes up when you google me.”

“I’ve never googled you.” Kara admitted. 

“Very well.” Lena spoke doing her best to hide her surprise at that realization. “What exactly is the problem?” Lena questioned her.

“Don’t we need to make sure people know we’re not a couple. Draft a press release or something. Don’t you think it’ll hurt your company?” 

“Not at all, in fact it would probably help it in all honesty but of course we can draft a press release, it’s not a problem. I mean it doesn’t really matter, it’s a bunch of tabloid garbage that I’m sure will blow over.”

Lena watched Kaaba curiously, watching as she thought of something to say. “I’ll be honest Kara, I didn’t think this would be an issue for you. But I guess your sister being gay doesn’t mean you need to be okay with it.” Lena stated firmly. 

Kara’s head snapped up to Lena, shock covering her features. “Oh Rao no Lena I have no problem with Alex being gay, or you being bi or anyone being whatever it is they are. It certainly didn’t matter on Krypton, we were matched based off family hierarchy and intellectual comparability, it had nothing to do with the gender, or sex, of your partner. I guess I’m just more surprised about why someone thinking you’re in a relationship with me wouldn’t bother you.” Kara finished. 

“How do you mean?”

Kara shrugged. “I mean, I can’t imagine it would be a good thing for people to think a powerful CEO was dating a measly reporter.” Lena stated simply. “Kara do you honestly think you wouldn’t be good enough for me?”

“As just Kara Danvers, yeah.” She agreed, as though feeling that way was expected. 

Lena frowned deeply. “For whatever it’s worth, I would count myself lucky if someone as incredible decided I was worth their time.” Lena smiled.

Kara met her eyes, her blue orbs filled with curiosity at the implications behind Lena’s words. “I could say the same about you.” Kara returned gently.

“I best get going.” Kara spoke as she stood, not wanting to overstay her welcome. “Don’t worry about a press release or anything, I’m sure it’ll blow over, no sense in us worrying right?” 

“Right.” Lena agreed, standing in order to give her a hug as her friend left the office.

The rumours did blow over, while some people maintained that they must be an item, the coverage was quickly taken over by the Kardashians latest scandal. They never talked about it again, not the fact that the rumor started, nor the implications of the conversation they shared.

They were better as friends anyway, and that’s all they would ever be; or so they thought. 


End file.
